1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to a display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As modern society rapidly changes toward an information-oriented society, market demand for a slimmer and lighter panel display has increased. Cathode Ray Tube (“CRT”) displays are neither slim nor lightweight. Accordingly, Flat Panel Display (“FDP”) devices, such as Plasma Display Panels (“PDPs”), Plasma Address Liquid Crystal display panels (“PALCs”), Liquid Crystal Displays (“LCDs”), and Organic Light Emitting Diodes (“OLEDs”), are the subject of increased commercial attention.
In particular, a flat panel display (“FPD”), which has advantages such as low power consumption, reduced weight, and a slim profile, are commercially used in various industrial applications, including computers, electronic devices, and information communications equipment, for example. FPDs include an LCD panel assembly having a LCD panel for displaying an image, a backlight assembly that includes a lamp for emitting light, a light guide plate for guiding the light to the LCD panel, and receiving containers for receiving the LCD panel and the backlight assembly.
There exists a need to reduce the overall thickness and weight of a display apparatus, including reduction of the volume of the frames and receiving containers which form the external shape of the display apparatus. A major concern is to maintain the strength of the entire structure while reducing the overall weight and volume of the frames and receiving containers.